Heart of the Ice
by mcdinh
Summary: Takes place after Kiryu's arrest. After Robert Pearson steps in and saves Crow and the kids from the incident, he took them in and taught them some kind of special engineering. There, Crow met a girl who appears to be cold hearted, but in truth, she acts that way because of her daunted past. Will Crow be able to help her and melt her heart? CrowxOc.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey guys! Mcdinh is here! As a promise, here's the new story, Heart of the Ice. This is sort of based on Crystallization, though with a different oc. I will tell you that this story takes place when Crow meets Robert Pearson and how he managed to live on with him the the kids. I hope you guys enjoy this prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds as usual. However, I do own my oc.**

**Prologue**

"Crow! Crow! Come quick!" a young boy, who appeared to be eight years old with dark blue, shouted.

A teenage boy with spiky orange hair and an "M" criminal mark on his forehead rushed toward the young boy, "Ryu, what's wrong?"

"It's my dad," Ryu cried, "There are two big mean people beating him up! And he's hurt!"

Without a second thought, Crow rushed outside, with rain falling on him. There, he saw the other kids staring at the scene, frighten. Two men in white suits, brutally beat the poor man, who appeared to to be Ryu's father, to the ground until he was bloody unconscious.

"Heh, totally a worthless scum. Took him a cost to bring him back here!" One of them jeered at the fallen man.

This angered Crow, and he got up and charged at the intruders, "DAMN YOU!"

He was about to blow a punch at one of them. However, one of the men took advantage of him and hit Crow on the head with the umbrella and then kick him across the face. This lead him to skidded across the ground.

"CROW!" The kids cried to their brother figure and rushed to his head. He got up and spatted out blood.

Two intruders gave out malicious laughs at what they done. That is...until they heard the sounds of duel runners coming by.

Two men on their duel runners, one black with wings and the other regular white, drove around Crow and the kids, seemingly protecting them. They took off their helmets and reveal their faces. One of them was a muscular man, with wild brown hair, dark eyes, and a stubble on his chin. The other was also muscular with an orange-yellowish Mohawk with light brown eyes. Both of them glared at the intruders.

"Oh, so you two want to fight us too?" one of the intruders asked them, "Then let's settle this with the duel!"

That was when the two on two duel began. Turns out the two mysterious men with duel runners were on the winning streak, and their skills impressed everyone, even Crow. However, Crow was more fascinated by the brunette duelist, because like him, he also used the Blackwing Deck. The only difference was because of this man's ace monster.

"Synchro Summon! Blackwing Dragon!"

Out from the darkness came the snake-like dragon. Its whole body was black, with its jaw a dark yellow, and white wings with black markings on them. It roared and sent out dark energy to the intruders, dropping their life points to zero.

"Damn it! You'll pay for this next time!" There they left defeated. Two mysterious men walked towards Crow and the kids. Still not trusting them, Crow protectively went in front of the children, but the brunette shook his head.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," he said truthfully.

"Then, who are you?" Crow asked suspiciously.

The man looked at Crow straight into his gray eyes and said, "My name is Robert Pearson."

**Author's note: And that's that. Not sure if this is exactly how Crow met up with Pearson in the anime, but I think it's close enough. I know my oc isn't in this chapter, but she will be in the next chapter, I promise you. R&R please. Tell me what you think of it. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

**Author's note: Hiyas! Here's the second chapter of the Heart of the Ice. This is where my new oc is introduced and I wonder what you guys think of her. Here, we also get to know Crow's back story, which you guys pretty much know already if you watch the anime. Also, it has some of the familiar plots from Crystallization, so see if you can notice them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Go with it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hope**

Crow's POV

"My name is Robert Pearson. The person next to me is my friend Bolger. Are you and the kids alright?"

I nervously stared at the tall muscular man with brown hair and stubble on his chin. Honestly, I'm actually stunned by the way this guy duels along with the other guy with some kind of orangish Mohawk. Yet he uses a Black-winged deck, just like me. I shook my head out of thought.

"Well, one of us isn't," I said kneeling to Ryu's father. Robert and Bolger kneeled next to me and check on his injuries.

"Don't worry. He's unconscious, but he's going to be fine. His injuries are not as bad as we thought," Pearson said calmly, "But we still need to treat it right away. Do you have a first aid kit?"

I shook my head sadly. I remembered we've just ran out the medicine yesterday and Ryu's father went out this morning and try to get more, until these two freaks came and beat the crap out of him!

Pearson must had read the situation, "I see. Put him into the back of my runner. We'll go to our place and get him treated."

We nodded and help Ryu's father on Pearson's black duel runner. As Pearson hopped on and drove away, Bolger glanced at us.

"Why don't you all come with us? It's not that far," Bolger offered us, "Plus, it looks like you need to be treated too."

I felt my swollen cheek and winced in pain. Man, these guys hit me pretty good. I glanced at the kids next to me.

"Can we Crow?" Ryu asked, "I'm worried about my dad."

I nodded reluctantly, "All right. Let's go."

We followed Bolger behind, and good thing he choose to slow down a bit for us to catch up. Once we arrived at our destination, I let out a slight gasp. This house was bigger than Martha's, possibly at least two stories high. The buildings I usually see were crushed together, but this one stand tall so firmly, separated by the grassy area. We went inside, with Pearson carrying Ryu's father over his shoulder. I really like the inside of the this place. Very clean and organized. There's even a lot of bedrooms that can be provided for like hundred people. But what surprised me the most was that there were children living here, playing happily with each other, not even caring the conditions we have to face in Satellite. I glanced at Pearson into realization. So he's like me, taking care of the kids in Satellite. Suddenly, the children saw and rushed towards us.

"Big Bro! You're back!" They surrounded Pearson and Bolger and hugged them.

"Hey kids," Pearson greeted and ruffled one of the kids hair, "Did you behave while I was gone?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed stimulusly.

"That's good," he then gestured towards us, mostly the kids, "These people are our guest. They'll be staying here for tonight. Treat them well."

"Yes!" They replied happily and greeted the other kids with me.

"Oh, and is Yuna here?" Pearson suddenly asked.

"Yes," the little girl with red hair tied into a ponytail answered, "She's upstairs working on her own project."

Pearson nodded, "Good. Can you tell her to get a first aid kit and head downstairs? We got two people here we need to treat."

"Yes big brother," the little girl nodded and head upstairs without hesitation. Bolger went to another room to play with the rest of the kids. I helped Pearson to lay Ryu's father on the couch and sat on the nearby chair. Pearson went into the kitchen and quickly came back with two plastic bags filled with ice. He handed me one of them.

"Here," he said kindly.

"Thanks," I took the ice bags from him and placed it on my swollen cheek. I winced from the coolness pain, but it subsided. I glanced at Pearson, who placed the ice on Ryu's father's forehead and cleaned off the blood from him.

"Come to think of it," he finally broke the silence, "I didn't get to learn your name."

"The name's Crow. Crow Hogan," I told him my name."

Pearson's eyes gleamed in interest, "Hmm, Crow. Interesting name you got there. You look kinda familiar though. Aren't you part of the Team Satisfaction?"

I shook my head and sighed, "Not anymore."

"I see," he let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

I took a glanced, noticing that he's seemed to be suspicious about my previous team. However, I don't blame him. After all the things we did, I would feel the same thing he's feeling now. Suddenly, Pearson asked me how did my team broke up, and I told him how one of my friend, Kiryu, ended up being crazy and tried to pull a raid on the Sector Securities. We tried to get him to stop and dragged him away from them, but it was no use. Yusei tried to turn himself while Jack and I tried to hide Kiryu. And then...they caught him. I remembered seeing Kiryu being dragged away to the patrol cart by the officers and called Yusei a traitor. Once the cart drove away, that was the last time we'd heard of him.

"Bad timing, huh," Pearson said, "Weren't there six of you?"

I blinked, making images of two of my other friends in my mind, Crystal and Aoi. I remembered they were with us in the Team Satisfaction. Trust me, they were also good duelist. Everyone enjoyed having them in the team, even I am. They were like little brother and sister to me. However, during that incident...

I grimaced at the thought. It was really painful for me to think about them. Pearson noticed my expression and took a hint not to ask anymore about it. Instead he changed to subject.

"Crow, how much do you know much about engines?" he asked.

"Some," I shrugged, "Why?"

Before he can answered, a new, feminine voice appeared, coming from upstairs.

"Robert...are you here?"

Pearson glanced up and smiled, "Ah. Yuna. I'm right here. You got the first aid kit?"

"I got it here," she answered. Footsteps were heard coming downstairs. When I looked up, my eyes widened in amazement.

Here coming downstairs was actually girl around my age, maybe younger than me. Her long, flowing jet black hair was neatly combed and reached down to her waist. I could detect a hint of sleek shine on her hair. She wore a black, v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black heel boots. On her left wrist was a simple, silver bracelet. She seemed to be fair skinned and has slender body figure, yet I could detect slight muscles on her arms, meaning she could be strong for a girl. But what amazed me the most was her eyes. They were the either the color of the ocean or sapphire orbs. I became mystified of her eyes. Of course, I know someone who has the same blue color eyes like that, but her's was different. They were stern, yet beautiful.

As she walked towards Pearson, carrying the first aid kit, she glanced at me. My blood froze up. I don't know why, but somehow, I couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

"Robert, who's this?" she asked icily, which nearly made me flinched.

"This is Crow," Pearson introduced her to me, "He and this man here got injured by some intruders. Bolger and I brought them here to get them treated. We can't leave them in the rain."

"I see," the jet black hair girl gave Pearson the aid kit.

"Can you take care of Crow while I take care of the father?" Pearson asked her.

She nodded without a word. She pulled a chair in front of her and sat in front of me. Yuna removed her black gloves and replaced it with the blue plastic ones.

"Hold still," she said to me and started putting rubbing alcohol on my swollen cheek. I tried my best not to look straight at her. But when I looked down, I caught a glimpse of her right arm and noticed a red mark shape like a star on her right arm. A tattoo? No, it looked more like a birthmark to me. Somehow, it kinda looked familiar.

"So Crow, as I was saying," Pearson's voice suddenly snapped out of my thought, "You knew some things about engines, do you?"

I nodded.

"Well, these kids and I have been doing various of projects based on mechanics. One of them is an engine made out of junk. I'd be glad if you could help us out a bit."

"You mean...you want me to stay here?" I asked him. I mean, I kinda like this place, but I barely knew this guy, nor anyone else who lived here.

"If that's okay with you. Or you can come back and visit us anytime to help us. I don't mind either way," he answered, finishing up the bandages for Ryu's father, "Of course, your kids are welcome to stay as well. We can teach them to build any of these stuffs from remotes to duel disks."

"Can we Crow?" We turned to the doorway and saw Ryu and the others peering at us, "This place is nice, and the people here are very kind to us. Can we stay, please?"

I thought for a moment. Well, I'd been wandering around the street since Kiryu's arrest, and Yusei, Jack, and I decided to go on our separate paths. Apparently, I lost my goal and had no idea what to do now, so...

"If you're lost and don't know what to do, you can start from here," Yuna's voice interrupted my thoughts, finished treating my injuries, and closed the aid kit, "It's probably better than to walk around the streets and start sulking your past all the time."

I was taken back what she said. Hey, she may be right about what she just said, but she could've just said that in a nicer way. Plus...she doesn't even know what I'd been through.

"Yuna...easy with your words," Pearson told her and then turned to me, "But she is right about that. So, what do you think Crow?"

I looked at my kids and thought about it again. Well, it's better than to stick to my hideout and think about what to do. After all, the kids seemed to enjoy this place. I grinned at them, "Well, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do."

"YAY!" Ryu and the others rushed towards me, and tried to hug me all at the same time. I smiled and hug them back, ruffling their hair. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time having a warm feeling like this to them, but it actually felt good to feel it again. The first time I felt this was when I was wondering around fending for myself, I met Yusei and Jack, and we eventually became brothers and best buddies. Then, Yusei brought along Crystal, who lost all her memories when she came there, but eventually became more opened to us and became one of our friends and little sister. Then, Aoi came along and also became our buddies and little brother. Heck, we even defend him from the bullies for torturing him just because of his psychic power. Lastly, Kiryu's came along and brought us hope. But then, things changed. Of course, everything can changed for worse in Satellite. None of us are the same, the way we used to be, which pretty much tears us apart.

But now, I can at least feel hope again thanks to Pearson, Bolger, Yuna, and the kids. In the back of my mind, I wondered 'how long is this gonna last...'

**Author's note: And that's that. Hope you guys enjoy it. However, those who don't know who Crystal or Aoi is must read Crystallization to learn more about them. I'll be trying to update more soon. R&R please! I beg you!**


End file.
